Season 2
Season 2 of School Break consists of 10 episodes. The season premiered on August 21st 2017. The first half of the season ended September 23rd 2017. The second half of the season began November 7th 2017, and finished December 5th 2017. Episode 6-10 are labelled Season 2.5. Plot overview Now on the run form the police, the Wolf Pond 7 split into groups. Ben is in a group with Sean, Matthew and Aaron, whom are tasked by Chelham to head 5 miles north toward Lerbyshire where they will meet his contact. Reynold beats down Kaleb and attempts to capture him, but flees when the cops close in, leaving Kaleb caught. Aaron becomes fatigued and is separated from the group, who shortly after is beaten by Reynold, but his cousin Carl Bosch rescues him. Carl and Aaron find Elijah Pimm. Ben, Sean and Matthew travel toward Lerbyshire when they come across a police station. The only way to cross it is to leg it, which ends up with the trio caught and arrested, however during the transfer Reynold uses an armoured truck to smash into the police cars and rescue the three, and takes them to a strange building. Reynold turns them in to John Steel, but Ben manages to wound Banks and escape with the others. The police pursue them and eventually capture them. The police find the wounded Reynold and arrest him Havel, Donlon, Knox, Alisi, Gildea, Robinson and Banks are sent to White Garden Juvenile Prison, (which Robert H, Green and Red broke out of months prior). Matthew and Sean lose their trust in Ben for crashing the truck which led to their capture, so Havel teams up with Robinson, Alisi and Gildea to get to the bottom of Bank's connection with John Steel. Steel is angered that the escapees were arrested, and instructs Chelham to call somebody named Drago. Matthew meets Blue, who share their stories and become friends. Taking inspiration from an escape which occured two months prior, involving Blue's former accomplices Robert H, Green and Red, Knox believes it may be possible to escape White Garden, and will require the help of Havel due to being the master mind of the Wolf Pond escape. Havel and Gildea learn about Lionstooth by forcing information from Banks, and Ben uses it an a courtcase for attempted murder against Reynold Banks, however it is deemed "fictitious" and is sentenced to fifteen years. Havel reunites with Knox and Donlon, and meets Blue, and get help from Carl Bosch to make an acid+copper solution to corrode the steel on the vents. A week later, the staff of White Garden investigate the drone that Carl used to deliver the solution to the prison, and proceed to search every cell. They find it in Havel's cell behind the steel vent, and use a hand drill to remove the vent to retrieve it. They connect the solution to the rust on Blue's vent, and interrogate the pair in the office. Havel successfully incapacitates the two guards, ties them up and gags them, retrieves the guards uniform and cell keys, and returns to the cell block through the ventalation with Blue. They crawl back into Havel's cell, which has an open hole thanks to the guard drilling off the vent. As the cell inspection continues, Havel uses this to his advantage and frees his friends from their cells disguised as a guard. They all return to Havel's cell and crawl through the hole, to begin the emergency escape. Meanwhile, the guard who carries the key to access the roof and ventalation system investigates Banks' cell, only to be incapacitated by Banks, who recovers the key. Banks then follows the rest through the open hole. The escape is noticed, and the prison goes into lockdown, and the alarm is tripped. The crew are currently stationary in the workshop. Blue's nerve begins getting the better of him again, and Knox begins doubting the sudden change of plan. Reynold, in possession of the key to access the roof, intervenes and forces himself into the escape, which the others reluctantly accept. They make it to the ladder that leads to the roof, where Reynold unlocks the hatch. They arrive on the roof, in several lines of fire with additonal guards pursuing them through their escape path, seemily doomed. Episodes * 1. August 21st 2017 * 2. August 29th 2017 * 3. September 6th 2017 * 4. September 9th 2017 * 5. September 23rd 2017 * 6. November 7th 2017 * 7. November 14th 2017 * 8. November 21st 2017 * 9. November 28th 2017 * 10. December 5th 2017 Characters *Ben Havel *Sean Donlon *Matthew Knox *Amarni Alisi *Aaron Bosch *Elijah Pimm *Tyriq Gildea *Kaleb Robinson *Reynold Banks *Wayne Chelham *Stacy *Terry *Police *Carl Bosch *John Steel *Blue *Drago (not seen or heard, spoken to over the phone by Chelham and Steel) *White Garden Guards *White Garden Warden Trivia *In Episode 1, when Reynold beats up Kaleb, the background is the same as where Robert was arrested in Robert's Arrest. This is the second reference to the Robert series, which takes place in the same universe. *In Episode 6, Aaron Bosch, Carl Bosch, Reynold Banks and Elijah Pimm make no appearance. **This is because Aaron, Carl and Elijah are in hiding, and Reynold is most likely in White Garden's medical centre or a hospital. Category:Seasons